


Mirror, mirror, lie to me [art for litra]

by thisshouldbegabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshouldbegabriel/pseuds/thisshouldbegabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Mirror, mirror, lie to me" by litra for Gabriel Big Bang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, mirror, lie to me [art for litra]

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [Mirror, mirror, lie to me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7323127/chapters/16633777) by [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)

[](http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/mmltm1_zpszoobrz6l.png.html)

[](http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/mmltmbrain_zps4gaolayv.png.html)


End file.
